Only One Way
by sportsmaniac
Summary: Bella Swan is a girl that moved in with Charlie after her mom began to crack under the strain of moving so much. Charlie abuses her, and she is bullied and has no friends at Forks High School. What will happen to Bella? Canon pairings, AH, OOC


Only one way

**Okay, I have no idea why I decided to call it that. Or maybe I do, and I just won't tell you. So this is my first fanfiction. It's about a girl named Bella who is abused by her father and bullied at school. How will she ever get out of this life? AH, OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by ****Stephenie Meyer****, because if I did, than I would actually BE Stephenie Meyer, and then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be touring the world.**

"Hey, honey, time for school", my dad, Charlie, whispered. I groaned and sat up groggily.

"Waa…" I slumped back down on the bed.

"Oh, no you don't" said Charlie, smiling. He lifted me off the bed gently and tickled my stomach. I sat bolt upright and laughed till my cheeks turned pink.

Alright, alright, I'm up." I swatted his arm playfully.

Breakfast is on the table. I got to go to work; I'll see you after school. Have a nice day!"

I cleaned up and fit on a beautiful, navy blue, low cut blouse and a flower-patterned skirt. When I had danced my way down the stairs, I saw a huge gourmet breakfast. Charlie must have been up at the crack of dawn to make all of this! It was absolutely delicious. When I drove to school in my sleek Mustang convertible, a slight breeze made me feel alive. After I parked in the lot, I went inside to find everyone calling my name.

"How's it going, Bella? I was wondering…"

"Bella! Hey! Could you help me…"

"So Bella, nice outfit. You should…"

Everyone was smiling, laughing, and talking with _me. _As I reached the classroom, a teacher announced that I was the top of the class and had straight A grades. Everyone should follow my example. I cheered and whooped, and everyone grinned at my little victory dance. As I reached my locker-

I doubled over in pain. My nose was suddenly filled with the stench of stale alcohol. I opened my eyes to see an angry Charlie standing over me with a clenched fist.

"Get up, bitch. I got to get to work and you haven't even fixed my breakfast yet!" Charlie yelled, punctuating each word with a punch.

"Oh, of course."

"Of course _what?" _Charlie said softly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Of course…sir."

"Get down there. NOW!" He punched me in the gut one more time and marched out of the room, leaving me completely out of breath.

I groaned. All of that lovely, pleasing experience was just a dream, a dream away from this God-forsaken hell hole that I called my life.

I immediately plodded down the stairs to the living room. I didn't have to change since I only owned one pair of clothes, despite the fact that Charlie had a whole closetful. My jeans were too baggy and had holes at the knees, and my off-white T-shirt was patched, frayed, and filthy. I fried two eggs and some bacon for Charlie, and he snatched it up before I could steal one bite. My so-called caring father stalked out of the house, calling behind him,

"I'll be back late tonight. Harry invited me to a poker party, and I've got a lucky feeling today." Meaning that he would try and win some money at Harry's, and if he managed to get some, he would go to the bar and use all of his money to get drunk. Which was good news for me, because he would be sleeping it off for a while after he got home. I could look forward to a peaceful night tonight.

I don't know what happened to Charlie. He used to be the image of a kind father, with smile-lines in crinkles around his eyes and a wide smile. My parents split up, and I was sent to live with Renee. Since Renee began to crack under the strain of moving around so much, I was sent to live with Charlie, and was met with an enormous fist and a permanent scowl.

I snapped out of my reverie, and realized I was running late, and couldn't grab some breakfast before I left. Maybe I could find lunch at school.

I slipped on my more-duct-tape-then-cloth shoes and skate boarded out of there. Charlie had stolen my beat-up red truck a long time ago when his broke down, so I was left with no vehicle and a cracked skateboard. I wasn't really clumsy, I just sucked at gym because people were constantly sticking out their feet to trip me and throwing the ball straight at my face.

Arriving at the school, I stashed my skateboard in my locker and made a dash toward homeroom. Yes… the door was becoming clearer…. I was almost there… I could see inside the little window now…. Just a couple more feet-

"Going somewhere, Swannie?"

I groaned internally and slowly turned to face my attackers, namely, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, and I few others I didn't recognize. There was a gorgeous blond with a curling lip, a huge brunette boy who looked like he could do some damage, a mini pixie with sparkling, mischievous eyes, a tall, blond, serene boy, and finally, a bronze-haired boy with the most depthless, emerald green eyes I have ever seen. It didn't really matter- they were all here for the same purpose: to make my life hell on earth.

I didn't see a punch coming and was knocked to the ground. The gang laughed and sneered at my efforts to crawl to the classroom. Newton grabbed my shoulders and smashed my head to the floor.

"Oops" Jessica said as she jumped on my stomach and poured the contents of a full water bottle all over my head, shoulders, and shirt. Dripping, I stood up and bolted to the classroom door. Unfortunately, my wet state didn't help me, and I skidded, slipped and fell to the floor. The bell rang its signal, and I was stampeded by a mass of bodies. When all was quiet, I stood up shakily and entered the classroom with bruises all over my body and my head hung low.

"Isabella Swan! Detention! How dare you come and interrupt my class like this! Go sit in your seat!" Mr. Morino bellowed, completely ignoring the fact that I was bloodied, battered, and bruised.

"Now, as I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted, _we have 3 new students in our class today. I understand they have 2 close friends that are also new. Would Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen please step forward and introduce themselves."

"Of course, Mr. Morino, we would love to," said the pixie girl. I'm Alice, and these are my brothers, Emmett and Edward," she said cheerily, motioning to each brother in turn. We just moved here from Alaska, and we love to socialize with the people around us," she said, glaring straight at me. I knew what that meant. They didn't have any problem with hurting me just because they were new. I wonder what Lauren said to get them on their side.

I spent the rest of the classes up until lunch fine, only getting a few glares and fingers in the hallways. I the cafeteria, I inconspicuously grabbed an apple and sandwich, and meekly handed the cafeteria lady my lunch card. She grabbed it roughly. Once she swiped it through, she said,

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You're almost $10 overdue! What are we going to do with you?... Well, I suppose, I could let you off, just this once," she said, smiling kindly at me. I looked up to her with a face full of gratitude. This lunch lady was the only one ever kind to me.

"Bella. Thank you so much! You really shouldn't have." Tyler Crowley smirked at me and pulled the tray away. I really should have seen that one coming. Sighing resignedly, I walked over to my biology classroom and waited for the rest of the class. At least I was safe here.

_Ring! Ring! Ring__! _The bell sounded and teenagers began pouring into the classroom.

"Alright, class, settle down," Mr. Gardener said idly. (I know it's weird to have a biology teacher named Mr. Gardener- but, then again, we go to a weird school. A school for bullies.) Today we will be studying whitefish blastula. The….

Suddenly, a folded-up piece of paper came flying onto my desk from my partner, Edward Cullen.

_Oh, this'll be good. _I thought sarcastically. To my surprise, though, it read,

"I'm very sorry for the way my siblings and I acted today. Would you allow me to take you to dinner tonight, as an apology dinner?"

I was about to scribble a quick "No, thank you" and be done with it, but then I made the mistake of looking up. I saw those beautiful green eyes boring into me, filled with sympathy and regret.

_What would be the harm… it's just an apology dinner… He couldn't pull anything… _Almost unconsciously, I scribbled a "yes" on the paper and pushed it back to him. He looked down, smiled, and wrote back,

"Great. I'll pick you up right after your detention."

The rest of the day passed by quick as a flash, as I was looking forward to Edward's and my "date". I didn't even notice what teacher I was doing detention with.

Finally, I saw a shiny silver Volvo waiting in the parking lot, with Edward waving from inside. I quickly opened the door, smiled breathlessly at Edward, and jumped inside. We didn't talk much on the way to the _La Bella Italiana._

When we finally arrived, I ordered the first thing on the menu, mushroom ravioli.

Edward finally began making small talk, stuff like the weather. I was so absorbed with him I could barely hear the words. He continued to make little signals with hands, but I figured that was normal for him.

"1, 2, 3, FIRE!" He suddenly yelled, and dove out of the way.Dozens of heads popped up out of the tables next to us and threw balloon after multi-colored balloon at me. I realized a second later that these balloons were all filled to the brim with… sticky glue! It clumped in my hair, smothered my clothes, and slipped down my shoes. And they still kept coming.

Edward was lying on the ground, (glue-free, I might add) roaring with laughter.

"We booked the restaurant. WE BOOKED IT! And you didn't even notice that there was nobody there besides us! You're so oblivious!"

Crying, I ran out of the restaurant and hailed a taxi. When the driver pulled up, he immediately put some plastic bags down where I would sit. I guess he didn't want glue on his seats.

"Where to, sweetheart?" He had a thick Chicago accent.

I reluctantly blubbered out Charlie's address. The cabbie floored it. He wanted me out of there as fast a possible. Nobody wanted me.

The ride ate up about half my savings, since I didn't have a job and Renee gave me next to no allowance. Forget about money from Charlie. The only small consolation I had was that Charlie was knocked out at home.

The second I got home, I launched myself in the shower, clothes and all. I quickly got out once I washed off all the glue.

As I stepped out of the shower, I gaped to myself in the mirror. My whole body looked like a rainbow. They had colored the glue!

No amount of washing and rubbing would remove the rainbow from my body. I would just have to walk around tomorrow like some freaky, anti-Goth psychopath.

So I sprinted to my bedroom, flopped on the bed, and cried myself to sleep.

**Me: So…….**

**You: So what?**

**Me: How was it?**

**You: How was what?**

**Me: THE STORY!**

**You: What story?**

**Me: sigh…. Just press the review button!**

**You: What review button?**

**Love it? Hate it? If you hated it, or see something that can be improved, **_**please **_**PM me or review and tell me. I need to know... (Then again, even if there are no flaws, review anyways. It makes me feel better!) **

**-Sportsmaniac**


End file.
